Don't Believe in Love
by MoW88
Summary: L'Amour n'est pas toujours là où l'on croit, mais souvent où on l'espère.


La première sonnerie ne la réveille pas, la seconde non plus. C'est le pressentiment naissant au creux de son estomac qui lui fait ouvrir les yeux. 3h07. Une heure pour les mauvaises nouvelles, elle le sait, elle en a déjà eu, mais l'espace vide et froid dans ce lit, à ses côtés lui murmure que cette nouvelle pourrait bien arrêter son Monde. Le détruire. L'anéantir .

Elle aussi d'ailleurs.

Ses mains tremblent alors qu'elle saisit son téléphone.

« _Hannah Burley ?

_Oui ?

_Seeley Booth vient d'être admis aux Urgences de George Washington… »

3h08.

Elle est en autopilote, elle ne sait pas comment elle est arrivée là, elle ne pense qu'à Elle, à Lui aussi, il est son ami, elle l'aime, elle les aime tous les deux c'est pour ça qu'elle est là. Elle ne se préoccupe pas de la voix qui lui dit de ralentir et de l'attendre. Elle sait qu'il comprend, lui aussi a connu trop de ces visites d'hôpitaux à attendre, à supplier, à consoler, à espérer. Il comprend, il l'a emmené ici dans une de ses plus belles voitures de sport. Elle l'aime.

Ses yeux scannent la salle d'attente, rien. Elle se dirige vers le bureau d'accueil.

« _...Seeley Booth ?

_S'il vous plait…

_Il a été emmené en Chirurgie, troisième étage… »

Le merci qu'elle libère est un courant d'air.

Ici tout est plus calme. Elle la voit tout de suite, sourit tristement. Ses cheveux sont rassemblés dans une queue de cheval trop vite faite d'où s'échappent plusieurs mèches rebelles, son pantalon de jogging est bien trop large pour qu'il soit destiné à autre chose qu'à être porté confortablement sur un canapé, un soir d'automne. Le sweat qu'elle arbore est lui aussi trop grand, son propriétaire d'origine mesurant dix bon centimètres de plus, les lettres qui s'y étalent ont perdu de leur couleur et de leur forme, le « F » n'étant plus qu'une mosaïque de points jaunes et le « I » ayant diminué de moitié pourtant elle sait que pour son amie, cet amas de coton est un trésor.

Elle s'approche des yeux rougis, des joues humides et du nez coulant, pose sa main sur son épaule. Un regard bleu et perdu se fond dans le sien, doucement elle sourit au travers de ses larmes.

« _Oh Bren… »

4h03.

Elle s'enfouit un peu plus profondément dans le sweat de son partenaire, relisant pour la centième fois la même ligne de son manuscrit. 3h02. Elle soupire, il est en planque, elle le sait, il lui a dit, comme il le fait toujours depuis le jour où il a reçu une balle un soir de karaoké, depuis qu'il l'a trahit sans le vouloir, depuis qu'elle a cru de ne plus jamais le revoir. Alors quand il part en mission solo –tout du moins sans elle- il lui dit, même si dorénavant elle partage cette information avec une autre femme. Qu'importe, il est toujours son partenaire, son meilleur ami, sa famille, et il a promis d'appeler quand il serait rentré.

Un second souffle s'échappe de ses lèvres alors qu'elle abandonne la masse de papier qu'elle lisait sur le sofa. Une main passe dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffants, l'autre se pose sur son cœur qui bat plus vite qu'à l'habituel… Un mauvais pressentiment. Ses doigts effleurent le « FBI » qui s'estompe sur le coton de son pull marine, elle se souvient du jour où elle lui a subtilisé, dans une caravane au milieu d'un cirque , de funambules et de lanceurs de couteaux. Elle sourit. Respire. Reprend son manuscrit et continue sa lecture.

Un nouveau sourire se peint sur ses lèvres alors que la vibration de son portable lui chatouille un instant les pieds, elle l'attrape, ne regarde pas le nom de son interlocuteur, sourit toujours, simplement prête à entendre sa voix.

« _Temperance… »

3h34.

Les portes grincent. Pourquoi les portes grincent-elles toujours ? Elle ferment les yeux se concentrant de nouveau sur le malheur qui l'entoure. On lui a indiqué le troisième étage, l'ascenseur était trop long, elle a pris les escaliers. Il y a plusieurs personnes dans la salle d'attente de l'aile chirurgicale, mais son regard trouve immédiatement le groupe de personnes qu'elle est venue soutenir. Brennan est près de la porte tatouée « Personnel Uniquement », les bras croisés, le regard inquiet, les joues marquées de larmes déversées, sa posture entière crie de ne pas l'approcher, de ne pas la consoler. La consoler de quoi ? Tout va bien. Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles…

Ses yeux trouvent ensuite la jeune femme blonde assise sur une chaise en plastique, un genou contre sa poitrine, son autre jambe sous elle, elle se ronge les ongles, son regard perdu dans le vide laisse échapper des larmes inconscientes. Elle s'approche, un sourire de connivence sur les lèvres, accroche son regard à celui de Jack Hodgins qui tient dans ses bras une Angela inquiète qui ne décroche pas ses yeux de la silhouette de sa meilleure amie. Les deux amis se sourient, hoche la tête dans un besoin de se rassurer, tout va bien aller…

La chaise de plastique grince, elle aussi, alors qu'elle prend place aux côtés de la jeune journaliste, sa main attrape la sienne tremblante et moite, elle l'emprisonne dans sa chaleur.

« _Il est fort…

_Je sais… »

Hannah soupire, tout va bien aller.

Camille laisse ses yeux voguer sur son anthropologue judiciaire et quand un instant son regard chaud rencontre l'océan de glace, de peine et de désespoir de son amie, elle n'en est plus aussi sure.

4h32.

A peine passe t-elle l'entrée de l'hôpital que deux mains emprisonnent les siennes. Elle ontle même froideur.

« _Temperance… C'est un murmure lâché avant qu'elle ne soit engouffrée dans l'étreinte désespérée de la jeune femme blonde.

_Hannah, que s'est-il passé ?

La journaliste la relâche, rejoue les événements dans sa tête.

_Je ne sais pas tout, je… Il était, il était à cette foutue planque et d'après ce que le Bureau m'a dit ça a mal tourné, leur indic' avait juré que le type qu'ils devaient arrêter ne serait pas armé, mais apparemment il y a eu une fuite… Quand ils sont intervenus, le suspect a ouvert le feu… Deux autres agents ont été touchés. Un…un est mort…

Elles s'arrêtent de respirer, partagent un regard, ne veulent pas imaginer leur vie sans Lui.

Brennan se reprend la première.

_Qu'elle est sa condition ?

Des faits, il lui faut des faits. Où la balle s'est-elle logée ? Y en a-t-il plusieurs. A quelle distance se trouvait Booth du tireur ?

_Ils ne m'ont rien dit…C'est l'Agent Durham qui m'a appelée, il savait pour Seeley et moi…mais ici…

Elle s'arrête, son regard n'a pas quitté celui de la partenaire de son amant.

_Ici c'est vous qu'ils cherchent, c'est votre nom qu'il y a sur le formulaire d'autorisation de soins. »

L'anthropologue est surprise, ouvre la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sort, ferme les yeux, secoue la tête et se précipite vers les réceptionnistes.

3h52.

Elle pensait arriver dans le chaos. Elle est surprise de ne trouver que la patience et l'anxiété. Elle l'aperçoit immédiatement, Temperance est assise parterre, la tête dans les mains parfois son corps est secoué d'un sanglot ou d'un soupir, elle ne pourrait dire. Elle s'approche, ses pas claquants sur le sol de linos verts. Camille se lève vient à sa rencontre, pourtant elle, ne peut détacher son regard de la jeune femme que son fils aime à appeler « Bones ».

« _Rebecca…

_Cam…

L'étreinte est sincère, ancienne, comme dans ses jours lointains où elles partageaient un dortoir d'Université.

Au côté de Camille, une femme blonde s'est levée, Rebecca sourit, pense qu'on ne change pas les vieilles habitudes. « Seeley tu préfères les Blondes pour te convaincre que tu n'es pas amoureux d'une brune… »

Elle tend sa main.

_Rebecca Stinson.

_Hannah Burley… »

Sa main lui est rendue.

Elle voit Angela à l'opposé de la pièce, dans ses mains un carnet de croquis d'où ses yeux s'envolent pour rencontrer les formes prostrées de Brennan, avant de revenir sur la mer blanche qu'ils s'amusent à tacher. C'est vers cette forme que Rebecca se dirige, elle a croisé le regard de Cam qui lui dit de ne pas s'aventurer entre les murs que la jeune femme a construit mais elle n'écoute pas, presque six ans qu'elle connait la partenaire du père de son fils, elle sait à quoi s'attendre.

Sans un mot, elle s'assoit, bascule sa tête en arrière contre le mur blanc, soupire à grand bruit.

Rien.

Et puis soudain une main trop blanche et trop froide se glisse dans la sienne. Elle la serre et laisse couler ses larmes.

5h05.

Le café que lui a apporté Jack ne la réchauffe pas, l'air n'est pas si froid, c'est juste un froid intérieur qui ne s'arrête pas et qui s'étend, lui piquant sans cesse le cœur et les yeux. Une silhouette rouge se place à ses côtés, même blondeur, même taille, même forme… Elle a compris, elle n'est pas journaliste pour rien, elle est nait pour trouver ce que les autres cachent, ceux que le Monde oublie et le dévoiler à l'Univers en première page, tous les matins Elle sait chercher l'introuvable, alors voir ce qui est évident…

« _Il vous aime, bien sûr qu'il vous aime seulement…

_Seulement il l'aime plus ?...

Rebecca soupire au travers de son sourire.

_Pas plus juste pleinement, entièrement. Je veux dire qu'il n'y a pas de place pour quelqu'un d'autre. Dans sa tête il y en a, il s'en persuade, mais dans son cœur… il n'y a qu'elle.

_Mais elle ?...

_Elle l'aime.

_Elle ne croit pas à l'amour…

_Elle ne croit qu'en la science. Et en Seeley. Elle… elle parait si froide de l'extérieur, si pragmatique qu'on ne soupçonne pas la personne qu'elle est vraiment.

Sa main gantée balaye une mèche de cheveux du devant de ses yeux.

_Hannah, la jeune femme qui est assise à l'intérieur de cet hôpital comprend Seeley mieux que vous et moi ne le pourrons jamais. Ils sont aussi similaires qu'ils sont différents, ils se protègent physiquement, psychologiquement et moralement, ils se font confiance, ils se connaissent, ils ont partagent un passé, un présent et un futur…ils…ils s'aiment et croyez moi, ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre.

_Comment ! Comment vous pouvez en être aussi certaine ?...

Elle est en colère. Elle a le droit. L'autre plonge son regard sur la ville qui se réveille.

_Pourquoi avez-vous appeler Temperance en premier ?

La question est simple, pourtant elle cherche la réponse.

_Elle… elle était sur le formulaire d'autorisation de soin.

Rebecca hoche la tête.

_Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous avec Seeley ?

_Sept mois…

_Vous vivez avec lui, vous couchez avec lui, vous connaissez son travail, ses amis, son fils, ses habitudes… Et pourtant, pourtant ce n'est pas votre prénom qu'il y a de marqué sur ce formulaire…

_Je…

Une main sur son épaule l'arrête.

_Vous avez son corps, la majorité de ses pensées et peut-être même si vous êtes chanceuse, avez-vous un petit bout de son cœur. Mais sa Vie appartient à Temperance. »

La main glisse sur son bras, elle s'en va.

5h42.

La porte manque de lui arriver dans la tête, mais quand elle aperçoit le médecin elle se redresse immédiatement.

« _Temperance Brennan ?

Elle se racle la gorge, sa voix tremble encore.

_C'est moi. Est-ce que Booth va bien ?

_Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vous informerai de la condition de l'Agent Booth.

Elle secoue la tête.

_Ils peuvent entendre.

L'homme hésite puis absout.

_L'état de l'Agent Booth en arrivant était critique, il avait reçu deux balles, la première dans l'épaule gauche qui n'a heureusement fait que de légers dégâts musculaires, la seconde dans l'abdomen. C'est cette blessure qui nous a causé plus de problèmes, elle a causé des lésions thoraco-abdominales importantes. Une côte s'est enfoncée dans son poumon provocant une hémorragie importante…

_Un Pneumothorax…

La voix est celle du groupe.

_Exact…La chirurgie que nous avons effectué était pour réparer cette lésion et bien qu'elle soit une réussite, le patient a perdu beaucoup de sang, et son cœur s'est arrêté une fois…

_Mais il va bien, un pneumothorax est tout à fait traitable et …

_Son état est stable Madmoiselle Brennan…

_Docteur… Docteur Brennan.

_Très bien Docteur Brennan, comme je le disais l'Agent Booth est stable mais les prochaine 24 heures seront néanmoins déterminantes, sans compter que nous devons surveiller le risque d'infections.

Elle acquiesce pose la question qui lui brûle les lèvres.

_Peut-on le voir ?

Le regard du médecin s'adoucit.

_L'un d'entre vous, seulement. »

Il part, inconscient du Dilemme qu'il laisse derrière lui.

6h13.

« _Le Docteur Brennan devrait y aller… »

La voix a surpris tout le monde mais Lance Sweets accueille les regards avec confiance.

Dans un hochement d'épaule il explique.

« _Angela, Hodgins Cam et moi pouvons attendre, nous ne sommes pas directement liés à Booth, en tout cas pas comme vous, mesdames, pouvez l'être.

Bien que Rebecca ait un passé avec lui, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit celle que Booth s'attende à voir en se réveillant, sans vouloir vous offenser.

Elle sourit.

_Aucun mal de fait … Je pense que vous avez raison Temperance devrait y aller.

L'anthropologue secoue la tête.

_Si l'on se base sur le fait de savoir qui Booth voudrait voir quand il se réveillera, ce qui pourrait prendre encore plusieurs heures soit dit en passant, alors je pense que contenu de leur relation sexuelle et affective, Hannah serait la personne la plus appropriée.

Booth et moi ne sommes que partenaires.

Il y a des sourires, des soupirs et une voix.

_Et meilleurs amis …Vous êtes sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, la personne qui le connait le mieux. Vous êtes celle qui le protège, dans le travail et dans la vie, vos connaissait ses démons comme ses plus beaux côtés, vous avez le droit à ses secrets, à ses regards les plus tendres et à ses sourires les plus sincères…

Vous êtes celle qui était inscrite sur ce formulaire, parce que, en dehors de son fils, vous êtes sa vie.

Une larme coule sur la joue de la journaliste, sa jumelle s'écrase sur celle de l'anthropologue.

_Mais vous ne pourrez pas toujours le protéger, comme ce soir, parce que l'existence est pleine de variantes et qu'il est impossible de contrôler ces variantes… Alors la seule chose qui vous reste à faire c'est simplement d'arrêter de penser que vous le protégeais en ne vous autorisant pas à l'aimer, parce qu'il n'a pas besoin de protection contre la meilleure chose qu'il lui soit arrivée.

Comme une autre l'a fait plus tôt elle laisse sa main glisser sur le bras de la jeune femme incertaine.

_Vous y allez, nous attendrons.

Elle hoche la tête, fais un pas avant de se retourner et de prendre la journaliste dans ses bras, cette dernière partage l'étreinte, une seconde et puis deux, Brennan la libère s'en va vers son partenaire.

Les autres s'assoient, attendent, sourient.

La vie reprend.

6h31.

Fin.


End file.
